


i was cheated by you (and i think you know when)

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, day 8: wedding or cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca doesn't want to leave anything up to chance with her plans so she cheats a little.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	i was cheated by you (and i think you know when)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't let this day go by without bringing a little bit of fluff to contrast with all the angst that i know it's gonna come out. this one goes out to my shared brain cell for inspiring half of it with our love talk!
> 
> also thank you haley quinn and kaley cuoco for lending me all your bachelor expertise (since i don't have any). all mistakes are mine!
> 
> title's from abba's mamma mia :)

“Are you ready?” Chloe asked, plopping on the couch next to her with their dinner.

Beca groaned; she knew this was all her fault. Ever since she had foolishly allowed Chloe to choose what they should watch for movie night, Beca found herself binge-watching old _Bachelor_ episodes so they could catch up in time for the next season.

“Aren’t you tired of watching these?” Beca complained, accepting her share of their Thai food.

“Well, _someone_ said I could choose what we watched over dinner,” Chloe smirked.

“Yeah, _weeks_ ago,” Beca grumbled.

Truth was, she didn’t care about watching the show; in fact, she kind of loved watching all the over the top drama unfold. But she couldn’t let her girlfriend in on that little secret otherwise she’d never hear the end of it (or stop having _Bachelor_ marathons). She was also really liking the increasingly stupid bets they kept placing over the episodes’ outcomes.

“Come on,” Chloe bumped her shoulder playfully. “Choose. I think Peter’s gonna cave under Barb’s pressure.”

“No way,” Beca argued. “He’s sticking to Madison. Dude’s hopeless.”

“But Hannah Ann is so much better!”

“You sound just like Barb,” Beca smirked when her girlfriend huffed.

“Whatever,” Chloe pouted. “What are the stakes this time?”

The bets had started low and simple — winner got to have the last dumpling from their Chinese take-out. Then things started evolving, like Chloe getting to take Beca out on a morning run after she accurately predicted two outcomes in a row, Beca managing to get Chloe to agree to go to the new Greek restaurant down the street (Beca could tell she had hated it but appreciated the effort nonetheless), interspersed with loser having to wash the dishes or take out the trash.

Lately, though, Beca had been wanting to take bigger risks; maybe it was the show’s influence or maybe it was just the fact she’s been in love with Chloe for ever and wanted the world to know.

She was just getting really tired of _not_ being married to Chloe.

The thought of it should scare her and, at first, it kind of did; Beca spent weeks mulling it over, lost in her music as a way to cope with her feelings. But every night she came home to find Chloe sprawled on their bed or humming to herself as she cooked dinner or perched on a stool by the counter, messy bun up and reading glasses on helped her realize that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Loving Chloe was one of the most effortless, freeing experiences she’s ever had and Beca wanted nothing more than to keep on riding that high for the rest of her life.

"Becs?" Chloe's voice cut through her musings. "Where did you go?”

“Uh, nowhere,” Beca cleared her throat, blushing a little. “If I win, you let me control the thermostat for a week.”

“But I’ll freeze!” Chloe complained but Beca held her ground. It was barely spring and she was already feeling too hot for comfort. “Ugh, fine. You’re lucky I love you.”

Beca smiled at her girlfriend’s pout. “I really am.”

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes but Beca could see the blush spreading through her nose and cheeks. “Smooth. Can we watch it now?”

“Hit it.”

//

Neither of them won — Beca thought it didn’t count that Peter had been _forced_ to go along with Barb’s opinion because Madison dumped him, no matter how hard Chloe pouted — so there was no bet to collect; not tonight (Beca still ended up agreeing to go running the next morning, though).

But as Beca laid in bed, stroking Chloe’s hair as she slept curled up on her chest, she couldn’t help but feel like she needed to _win_ their next bet. With no margin for error.

Because she was raising the stakes.

//

To win, all Beca needed a full-proof plan. She already had the ring — like she said, she had been thinking about it — the flowers and her speech was right up to Chloe’s brand of cheesiness. But they were betting on _The Bachelor_ results and even though Beca had been able to guess her fair share of outcomes, this season was too controversial to leave it up to chance.

That was why, instead of working on a set of demos for a meeting with her boss next week, Beca spent Friday morning looking up the finale episode and the rose ceremony.

“Damn, Peter,” Beca muttered under her breath as she watched everything, wide eyed.

It was baffling to Beca how he didn’t know _anything_ about handling women, given how much of a hot mess the whole season was. It should have scared Beca out of the idea of ever getting married — and frankly, had she been with any person other than Chloe, it would have — but the difference between Beca and Peter was that Beca knew exactly who she wanted.

And she wasn’t afraid to go after her.

//

Tonight was the night.

Beca thought she would be nervous, working herself up in a tizzy; but as she finished lighting up Chloe’s scented candles and plating the food from Chloe’s favorite japanese restaurant, Beca noted how calm she actually was. It was an odd but not unwelcome feeling. It felt comforting. Like the notion she would soon get to spend the rest of her life with Chloe.

“Oh, wow,” Chloe said upon seeing the state of their living room when she got home. “Are we celebrating something?”

Beca shrugged, trying to conceal her smile. “Just the fact that after tonight I won’t have to submit to any more Bachelor marathons.”

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly, pinching Beca’s side. “Just wait ‘til _Bachelor in Paradise_.”

Chloe giggled as Beca groaned but it was all part of her show and they both knew it. Beca only hoped Chloe wasn’t in on all of her secrets just yet.

“I’m just gonna go wash up, okay?” Chloe said, placing a quick kiss to Beca’s lips that Beca deepened by holding her in place by her jacket’s lapel, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend.

“I’ll get the wine out of the fridge,” Beca husked out when she came up for air, still holding Chloe in place.

“Wine _and_ candlelit dinner? Trying to get into my pants, Mitchell?” Chloe smirked and Beca gave her one more kiss for good measure.

“Maybe,” Chloe arched an eyebrow at her. “After dinner. Right now you kind of smell, dude.”

Chloe gasped indignantly, narrowing her eyes playfully at Beca. “You’re an ass.”

Beca shrugged with a self-satisfied smile of her own. “But you love me anyway.”

//

“I think we should guess both the finale and the final rose outcomes before we watch,” Beca said once Chloe settled on the floor, back against the couch and next to her. “And I'm not telling you what my plans are.”

“Fair enough,” Chloe consented. “Well, I think Peter’s gonna propose to Hannah Ann and Barb’s gonna make the whole thing about her. Then they’ll have the most boring wedding of the franchise.”

“You give Peter too much credit,” Beca laughed. “He’s gonna propose to Hannah in the finale but then during the final rose we’ll find out they broke up and he’s back with Madison and Barb’s gonna be _pissed._ They don’t work it either and then Peter just ends up with that girl that came up in fourth place.”

Beca blushed when Chloe turned to look at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “That’s oddly specific, Beca,” she said slowly and Beca tried her best to look as innocent as possible. “How do you know all this?”

“Dude, I don’t,” Beca stammered, beating herself up for sounding so guilty. “It’s just a guess.”

“Sure,” Chloe said, still sounding too suspicious for Beca’s liking. “Let’s watch it then?”

As they watched the episodes, Beca found herself growing more and more nervous; not about proposing to Chloe — that was actually the one thing keeping her grounded — but about the way her girlfriend’s spine grew stiff whenever one of Beca’s predictions became true. Was she mad? Had Beca ruined everything by over preparing?

When the final rose ceremony ended, Chloe turned back to Beca and she was most definitely angry. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Uh, sort of?” Beca admitted, wincing at the anger burning in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Sorry, but I had to!”

“You _had_ to?” Chloe was fuming. “What was so important you needed to _cheat_ to win, Beca?”

Beca flinched; she couldn’t believe she had managed to ruin the mood.

“Well?” Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Beca took a deep breath, reaching for the single red rose she had hidden behind the couch and finishing out a little blue velvet box from her pants’ pocket, feeling a little less bad about lying to her girlfriend when Chloe gasped, her eyes widening. Already kneeling, she made the mistake of looking into Chloe’s tear-filled eyes, causing her to get a little misty-eyed herself.

“Chloe,” she cleared her throat, “From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were someone special. A little intense and unhinged,” they both laughed. “But definitely special. The way you always supported me, helped me, loved me…” Beca’s voice faltered her and she needed a moment to gather herself. “Everything about you makes my life so much happier. Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done in my life and I never wanted anything more than I want to marry you.”

“You’re proposing?” Chloe rasped out, full-on crying now.

“Yeah,” Beca smiled. “When you’re ready, Chlo.”

Chloe snorted but it came out more like a whimper with the way she was crying.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” she finally said, causing Beca to laugh.

“I’ve been told,” she tilted her head to the side, still smiling. “Marry me anyway?”

“Of course,” Chloe gave her a watery smile, sniffling once Beca placed the ring on her finger. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @snowonebutyou on tumblr and twitter to let me know what you think :)


End file.
